


Within Reach

by llaras



Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-14
Updated: 2010-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-13 05:09:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/133314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llaras/pseuds/llaras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Within Reach

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **Hugfic Challenge** set out by [](http://blueraccoon.livejournal.com/profile)[**blueraccoon**](http://blueraccoon.livejournal.com/) and [](http://skripka.livejournal.com/profile)[**skripka**](http://skripka.livejournal.com/). Thanks to [](http://skripka.livejournal.com/profile)[**skripka**](http://skripka.livejournal.com/) for the quick beta. You is the sweetest!

Jayne watched his lover sleep. It was late and by all rights, he should be sleeping too, but he couldn't stop watching Simon. He couldn't take his eyes away from the white skin and mussed hair spilling from under the worn blanket wrapped around Simon's still body. Simon looked so peaceful lying there, his breath steady and sure, legs tangled up in the sheet, arms wrapped around his pillow, hugging it to him.

Jayne couldn't stop going over the night's events in his mind. He would never have thought that Simon would ever be interested in him that way. Never would have thought Simon would be that talented either. He played innocent well, all shy looks and stammers until you got him alone and well-kissed. Jayne had chanced that Simon wasn't wearing drug-enhanced lipstick. That mouth was made for kissing, and no stupid gorram rule would stop him from taking full advantage of it.

He reached out and brushed back a stray lock of dark hair, gently stroked Simon's cheek, and marveled at how soft that skin was. Probably bruised easy too. Well, too late for that. Jayne guessed that there was more than one mark left on Simon's body after the incredible sex they'd had. He'd most likely be wearing long sleeves for a bit. In fact, Jayne was pretty sure he had a few marks of passion on his body as well. He'd have to look in the mirror later and see what all that neck-sucking had left behind. He chuckled. No way to cover that up. He wasn't wearing no ruttin' high-necked shirts. Everyone would just have to wonder, is all.

Jayne reached out again, his hand hovering bare inches over Simon's shoulder. He had a sudden impulse to wake him up and show Simon how much he still wanted him. His cock was hard, even after going two times already that night. But he didn't want to wake him just yet. Simon looked so comfortable lying there, like maybe, just maybe, he felt safe. And that made one of Jayne's other organs swell. His heart felt near to bursting. Was this love? Was this what kept all the saloon girls wailing? He'd always wondered what the big deal was, what made men into fools, and sometimes fools into men. Could this be it? This pressure he felt in his chest, the butterflies in his stomach, the grin that could not be wiped from his face? Not to mention the stirring in his groin. He had to laugh, feeling definite stirrings there, right this second.

Simon stirred just then, his breathing changed into a deeper rhythm as he fell deeper into sleep. Jayne pulled his hand back, not wanting to disturb Simon's rest. He needed it. Man had too many things on his mind most days, it was good for him to get a full night's sleep. He could wait. He had a feeling that there would be more nights like this. Even though the sex had sometimes gotten rough and hard with need, there had been a few moments when he was sure that he could see right into Simon's soul. He had looked into Simon's eyes and found desire and longing mirrored back at him.

Jayne couldn't take it anymore, he had to do something. He had to somehow get closer to Simon without waking him up. Had to wrap his arms around him and hug him close, feel his heart beating next to his own. He started to move closer, shifting his legs and scooting his butt as slowly as possible. But Jayne was not a man who could move as carefully as this instance warranted. Simon woke up.

"Jayne?" Simon mumbled into the pillow.

"Yeah?"

Simon opened his eyes then and saw how Jayne was still poised, like he was afraid to move any further. "What are you doing?"

"Uh..." Jayne didn't know how to explain that he had gotten a sudden urge to cuddle. "I wanted to, uh..." The words wouldn't come out the way they should.

But Simon knew. "Come here."

He helped Jayne settle in next to him, their bare skin touching all along the lengths of their bodies. Simon's eyes got wide when he felt Jayne's ready erection. "I don't know if I'm quite awake for what you apparently have in mind."

"Aw, don't pay that no mind." Jayne almost felt like blushing. And there was another new sensation to add to the many. Damn.

Simon smiled lazily. "You sure?"

He moved his hand down Jayne's stomach and circled the hardness he found there. "Seems to me like you need some tending to."

Jayne groaned, helpless against the tide of pleasure rolling up to his head and down to his toes. "Simon," he whispered.

"Shhhh." Simon's hand moved faster; he knew Jayne was close by how quiet he was and by the set of his jaw. This was surprising. How did he know him so well after only one night together? Life sure was interesting out here in the black. He was constantly finding out new things about himself as well as the others. Like this. Jayne and himself? Ridiculous. Only, it wasn't. It was shocking how well they fit together after all. And who needed to have deep, philosophical conversations anyway? He could talk to any of the others about politics and science and history, but none of them could make him feel the way this man did. Like he was found.

Jayne suddenly reached over and caught Simon's mouth with his own. "Stop thinking so gorram much."

Simon acquiesced. His lips opened and accepted Jayne's tongue. Now it was his turn to groan. "I think I'm fully awake now."

Jayne chuckled at the erection Simon was now pressing against him. "Yup, I'd say all your parts are awake now."

He reached down and started stroking Simon's cock, trying to mimic the pace of Simon's hand on him.

"Yes. Like that." Simon gasped as Jayne began tonguing his ear.

"Found another good spot, huh?"

All Simon could do was nod in return. The way Jayne was touching his dick was maddening. It drove all speech right out of his head; all he could concentrate on was that big warm hand wrapped around him. He hoped he was keeping up the rhythm on his end, but he couldn't tell, his balls were tight and he could feel the beginnings of his orgasm uncoil and stretch along his spine.

"Jayne, are you close? I don't think I can stop myself." His hips were now thrusting in time with his panted breaths.

Jayne leaned in for another kiss, murmuring into Simon's ear. "I was waiting for you."

Their bodies were slick and sweaty, their skin sliding as they pressed closer together, their movements clumsy as their orgasms shook them at the same moment.

"God, I..." Simon stopped himself before he could say it. Professing love after a great orgasm was kind of cliche.

Jayne stopped Simon before he could roll away. He pulled him in, crushing Simon close. "Me too."

Simon relaxed into the hug, his smile hidden from Jayne. "Can I go back to sleep now?"

Jayne wasn't letting go. "Yeah, though I was kind of hopin'..."

Simon's smile got wider. "Yes?"

"Could we maybe go to sleep like this? I'm done for. Don't think I could move another muscle if I tried."

Simon tried not to laugh. Who knew Jayne was a cuddler?"

"I think that's a great idea. Goodnight, Jayne." Simon laid his head on Jayne's chest and closed his eyes. He tried not to sigh with pleasure when Jayne started to stroke his hair, fingers moving down to his neck and back, like he was petting a cat. Simon tried not to purr.

"Goodnight." was the last thing he heard before drifting off. The tender way it was spoken filed away in his brain for later study. Sometimes it was good to just live in the moment. Look where it got him this time.


End file.
